Don't Forget Me
by OwlKat
Summary: Edward accidentally cheats on Bella when double powered Colette from the Vega coven sees that he and Bella are together. The Vega coven want more people with them so they can be in charge and take down the Volturi. I'm bad at sumarys it's better than this
1. Chapter 1:He Cheated On Her!

Chapter 1: He Cheated On Her!

Edward POV

"Hi hot stuff." Flirty non-vegetarian Juliana said to me.

"Get away from me Juliana, you know I have a fiancée. " I replied angrily for the hundredth time. Her family was heading up to Ontario and they thought it would be a nice thing to stop and meet another coven. Juliana was getting on my nerves and kept saying to call her Jule because she's like a jewel.

"Come on I can be better than your fiancée. Just show me her and I can prove it. By the way the names Jule." She said in this voice that reminded you of 'Hi! You better do this or I'll kill . . . no I'm happy.'

I couldn't bring Bella here or she'd just suck up her blood and say that I was now free.

"No." I said, "I won't bring my fiancée to meet you." I said avoiding the Pomeranian eyes of hers. I had been warned by Carlisle not to look at them, though I didn't know why.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" She commanded. When I looked at them I suddenly began thinking that Bella was horrible and insignificant while Jule was the best thing in the world.

"What do you think of me now?" she demanded. Her voice sounded like a million tiny bells tinkling together at the same time. It was music to my ears.

"I want to make out with you right now." I pleaded. It was the truth, but a tiny voice in the back of my head said, "What are you doing?". I just ignored the voice.

Juliana's eyes looked exactly like a topaz, sparkling with glitter. Her lips looked alluring.

We fell on the couch making lip contact. What seemed like hours later I heard pleading downstairs and I smelt Bella's mouthwatering blood?

More pleading came and I heard the sound of someone getting closer on the staircase. I heard knocking and the door opened. Bella stood there and whispered in a heartbroken voice, "Edward?"

She turned around, slammed the door shut and began running downstairs. Then I realized whom I was kissing and I pushed her off me and finally understood why Carlisle had warned me. Juliana's power was controlling people.

I glared at Juliana, careful to not make eye contact. She just grinned back with her eyes looking wicked and happy.

"That was fun wasn't it? Sorry to break you're heart and your love for me, but I really have to go now with my family. Have fun getting over me!" she said and laughed her witch like cackle. Then the bitch was gone.

I raced out the bedroom door and down the stairs only to find Emmet guarding the door where Bella, my sweet Bella, was trying to escape.

"Let me go!" She practically screeched and my betraying brother let her through.

Before Emmet could block the door for me I raced out after her. I grabbed her arm before she could get to her big red rusty truck.

"Bella! She's a controller! Juliana controls people's minds! I didn't want to kiss her in the first place!"

"I'm sure you didn't!" she said in a betrayed sarcastic tone. Then she pulled off her engagement ring and through it into my hand. "Here! She'll probably need this ring! Besides she's a _vampire_. What do I have to compete with that? I saw you Edward, kissing her in ways you'd never even want to kiss me in! You can have her for eternity and won't have to worry about it! I was just a game to you! Nothing more than a game! Good-Bye Edward!" She shouted at me.

In shock, I accidentally loosened my grip and she slithered out of my hands.

She climbed into her truck and as soon as she could drove away. I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I hit myself in the face. How could I be so stupid?! I lost her now! I began dry sobbing on our drive way as it began to rain like the gods were crying with me. Why Why?!

Bella POV

I cheerfully jumped out of my big truck. I was so happy! I was engaged to the most handsome, most kind man I'd ever met before. There was more to him than that, but I didn't want to waste time counting and saying the ways I loved him when I could just run to him to see for myself.

I knocked on the door. In moments Alice was there, her eyes worried when she saw it was me.

"Hi Alice. Where's Edward?" I asked not noticing the look in her eyes until she replied.

"He's . . . he's not home now. Why don't we go shopping?" She stuttered.

"He didn't mention anything on the phone last night." I said suspiciously looking in the living room. All of the Cullen's were sitting there with worried expressions on their faces. I came in and I heard murmuring from upstairs. I started up the stairs when Emmet said, "Don't bother looking in his room. He's not there." I continued up the stairs anyways.

When I got there I opened the door and gasped. There he was, making out with what was another vampire. A light skinned (Although judging by the tint she was probably dark skinned when she was created) caramel haired red-eyed vampire.

"Edward?" I said. My voice cracked. It wasn't from lack of water, but from tears coming into my eyes.

Spinning around I ran out the door slamming it behind me. Sprinting down the stairs the Cullen's tried comforting me with words about how I was like family to them. I didn't care. When I got to the door Emmet was guarding it. I began hitting him wailing at him and telling him to let me out. Then the bedroom door opened and Emmet got out of the way. I sprinted again until I felt a stone cold arm grab my arm. "Let me go!" He wasn't wearing a shirt. Big surprise. I wanted to shout at him why he should just let go of me!

But he spoke first, "Bella! She's a controller! Juliana controls people's minds! I didn't want to kiss her in the first place!"

"I'm sure you didn't," I said as sarcastically as I could manage in front of my betrayed and heartbroken voice. The I grabbed the engagement ring off my finger and threw it into the palm of is other hand, "Here! She'll probably need this! Besides she's a _vampire_. What do I have to compete with that? I saw you Edward, kissing her in ways you'd never even want to kiss me! You can have her for eternity and won't have to worry about it. I was just a game to you! Nothing more than a game! Good-Bye Edward!"

He loosened his hold on me and I quickly got out of his grip. I ran to my truck, started up the engine and drove away. As soon as I was close enough to Charlie's house I let the tears fall. I would never have cried in front of him! Why did he do this to me?! He told me he loved me? Ever since last year! I'm so glad I found out in time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Coven

Chapter 2:Juliana . . . Or Is That Collette?

**A/N Okay I know you know almost nothing about Collette and I haven't updated in at least 3 months but trust me, the chapter's worth it (although Bella acts stupid in it) and I'll try to update soon! Sorry about time lapse!**

Collette POV

That was WAAAYY too easy. It almost wasn't fun. Almost. I left Eddie boy angry and sad. I saw him dry sobbing myself.

As I get into view of our new house I hear Hudson, my mate, calling to me.

"Collette!" He says. I grin in return when he realizes I'm in a different form. Quickly I wave my hand over myself and transform to my usual self.

"Hey Hudson. I found a way we can carry ourselves farther in our plan. Some girl was engaged to a vamp and I just broke them up. It looks like Josh has got himself a girl. She smelled fabulous. The kind you would expect to have great helpful powers in defeating the Volturi. Good idea huh?" I rambled through expecting an interruption from him, but he just waited patiently. At the end he grinned like a maniac.

"We'll talk about how you got them to break up later. Now, we need to let the others know!" He cackled evilly. He was always so protective of me. He's already sending them the message. He can mind talk so I guess it's easy for him.

**************

"All right Collette! What did you do now?!" My criminal like brother asked. Ivy nudged him with her elbow and he immediately controlled himself.

"Yes Collette. What did you do?" My dear mother asked _politely_ unlike Brendan.

"Well since we moved here about a week ago, on the second day I was taking a walk when I saw a male vampire with a human female. The girl was wearing an engagement ring and they were talking about how excited they were for their wedding. Then she said " Bye Edward, my vampire boyfriend", so I knew that she knew of our existence. I thought to myself 'Well, I guess she would probably work for our advantage'. I then, with my morphing powers, created a fake coven with a huge bitch as a daughter. She was my key to victory. I pretended that I was into him and he kept saying how he had a fiancée. I always asked for him to show her to me and I could prove I was better than her. He never did bring her. I decided to get him to look at my eyes. Being hypnosis I got him to make out with me at the correct time. I knew his fiancée would be there at that time so I made sure he wouldn't realize what he was doing until she left the room. I wanted to see what she would do to him. I saw him dry sobbing on the drive way as his precious Bella, I think she's called, drove away. It was fun to watch him get angry at me." I grinned at the family when I finished. They were all clapping. Then Josh came in.

Josh POV

"What's with all the excitement?" I asked, half worried, half confused.

Unlike most of my adopted family, I didn't know a single thing to hold against the Volturi. However, it didn't stop me from wanting to be powerful and in charge.

I wonder what they are so excited about . . .

And then it hit me. Camille and Draco have both been trying to find someone for me to marry and love. They also wanted that person to be the final member of the group and since no one disobeyed the Volturi (Almost no one) they would have to make a new one. But the human couldn't be just any human. It had to be beautiful so that it could charm the guards of the Volturi and we could get past. One of my brothers and sisters must have found someone.

"Alright do you really think that the person is the right one?" I asked.

"Certainly. She is beautiful, she knows about us, she-" I cut Collette off.

"She WHATS?! How does she know about us?" I shouted angry.

"She was engaged to some vampire in another coven that's vegetarian. I got them to break up with my morphing and hypnosis powers" She said. Of course she used her powers. She ADORES them. I bet she would probably have already made the poor girl a vampire!

"Now all you have to do is charm the girl and get her angry at the Volturi then make her want to become one of us." She added on.

"Fine, I'll go along with it as long as I like her." I grumbled, not looking forward to the next day, the first day of school, which she would obviously be in as this was a small town.

**A/N Okay that sucked. Get it sucked? Like a vampire? Oh never mind. Here are the powers and people of this new coven, which is known as, the Vega coven.**

**Camille-Mom-flight**

**Draco-Dad-Talk to animals**

**Collette-Sister-Control Mind + Morph**

**Ivy-Sister-Speed**

**Hudson-Brother-Mind Talk and Mind Reader**

**Brendan-Brother-Strength**

**Josh-Person who takes away Bella-Moves Items with Mind**

**Hope it helps you understand the story more! -Kittykinslover**


	3. Can They Survive School?

**A/N Okay the last chapter was suckish so here is another chapter to make up for it. Although it might be horrible as well . . . Hmm . . . **

Chapter 3: Can They Survive School?

Bella POV

My eyes were still swollen from the night before. I had just run into the house, avoiding Charlie, gone up the stair and cried until I fell asleep. Not a very good night for me. I really didn't want to go to school, but lovesick doesn't count as "sick" in school.

Josh POV

I was not looking forward to ruining this girl's life unlike my family who thought it would be like a gift. I went to school.

Suddenly this gorgeous girl came into sight. Waist length mahogany hair, ivory skin, chocolate colored eyes. And her smell . . . she smelled appetizing and of freesias. She was extraordinary.

Collette tapped my shoulder. I looked at her.

"That's her. The one that's perfect." She whispered excitedly. I suddenly didn't feel so bad. I really suddenly wanted to be friends with this girl.

"I'll talk to her at the end of the day-last period. During it. I know she'll be out because I peeked at her schedule and it said on last period 'Edward' which is his name." She quietly grinned, "After I talk to her for a bit I will leave then you come and talk to her. Got it?" She demanded, as usual.

"Okay" I stuttered.

Bella POV

Lunchtime. I hadn't broken into spontaneous tears. Yet. Biology or now would be the time. I sat down at Jessica's table.

"Why aren't you sitting with the Cullens?" Everyone asked and jeered.

"I- I don't want to talk about it." I was able to mumble.

"What- did Edward ask you to sit here so you wouldn't have enemies?" Snorted Lauren.

"No. He- he cheated on me." I finally sputtered. Everyone gasped. Jessica patted my back. I wanted to disappear.

"I found him making out with another girl. He told me she forced him. But I had seen him with closed eyes." I choked out even more than needed.

"I can't believe he did that!" Jessica nearly shouted. All the girls (including Lauren) turned and glared at his table. He stood up and started walking towards us.

"Oh no he isn't!" Muttered Lauren.

" Why are you being so nice all the sudden?" I asked, confused.

"No girl deserves to be dumped." She shrugged. That's when **he** came over.

"Ladies, may I see Bella for a few minutes?" Asked that silky voice of his. The one that lured me to him.

"No way! You hurt her!" Answered Jessica, quick as a flash. "Yeah"s and "Uh-huh"s sounded through our table.

**Biology**

I didn't feel good enough to go through Biology, but I went anyways. I sat down at our lab table. My reluctance must have been noticeable because Mike, who has a crush on me and sits behind us, said almost exactly after I sat down asked, "What happened between you two?".

"We broke up." I said, not letting him know the details, "Nothing more than a break up." Class started. Edward glanced at me, then gave me a note in his beautiful manuscript

I promise you, she controls people. She made me kiss her.

Sure she did.

Bella I'm serious.

So am I

Bella I still love you. You weren't a game to me. I promise

So far you're promises haven't gone well. Look at what happened when you promised you'd always love me and not anyone else.

That's when I began feeling tears roll down my face. Then, when our teacher saw me he said I had to go, that my dad had called earlier and he had completely forgotten. I left without a pause. As soon as I was out of our classroom I found a bench sat down and started crying. Suddenly a beautiful girl approached me. She had long black hair, porcelain skin, and topaz eyes.

"Vampire?" I asked without thinking. I quickly covered my mouth.

"Actually yes. I saw that you were with that boy before and he appeared to be a vampire. Now men vampires are always telling human girls what they really are. I should know. That's how I became one. My name's Collette. What about you?" She said without a pause and quite cheerfully.

"I'm Bella. Isabella Swan to be proper." I answered. Collette looked at my tears curiously and kind of sad as well.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked, sounding genuinely upset.

"Well, you see my boyfriend whom you saw me talking with, his name is Edward. He- He cheated on me. He said the girl's name was Juliana and that she was a mind controller. But I saw him kissing her like she was the best thing in the whole world." I said sadly.

"I'm so sorry for you! If only my brother was here. He cheers people up like a 5 year old and cotton candy." She sighed. Then suddenly a really handsome boy came out. He had dark brown hair, topaz eyes, pale skin, and he seemed very joyful.

Josh POV

I came out from the corner at my signal. The poor girl, Bella, was heart broken. I could make her feel better.

"Hey Sissy!" I said to Collette grinning broadly, "Who's your friend?"

"Bella this is my brother Josh. Josh this is Bella. Bella knows about vampires." She said, with only a tinge of anger from the name 'Sissy'.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Bella stuttering.

"Well, I only came out of class because I needed to get something so see ya guys later." Called Collette. And then she was gone.

"What about you?" Asked Bella curiously.

"I don't have a last period yet. My coven's new around this area." I answered. This was true. Both of them.


	4. Oh No!

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and additions to their favorite story archives! In this chapter Edward tries harder to get her back plus some more surprises. MUAHAHAHA! Oops. Forgot to take my medication. Enjoy! Oh and Collette (once again) has another power, cloning.**

Chapter 4: Oh No!

Josh POV

Soon as we started talking a lot and being less shy, the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow Josh." Bella waved bye. I waved back. Edward, I believe he is called, happened to come out at the same moment we said bye. She quickly walked to a large Chevrolet truck. He followed her, but she left the parking lot before (amazingly enough) he got to her. He tried approaching me, but I too went to my car, a Mercedes. He narrowed his eyes at me, but walked to his own car. I was kind of scared of him. Kind of.

Edward POV

Okay, I know Bella hadn't been cheating on me because this guy was new. And I knew she had been being nice. But this guy, he had a familiar scent, but I couldn't remember. And the way he looked at her, it was like she was already his to have forevermore. And I could tell he was a less experienced vampire. Why does Bella always communicate with the dangerous things in life as if they weren't going to more likely kill her than anything else?

And suddenly I remembered. Juliana's coven scent. But he hadn't been in their coven. I leaped into my car and followed this new person. Thank heavens Rosalie had brought her car to school. He took the same route as Bella. But at her lane he went to the next one, Veroness Way. I parked my car and followed him on foot. Much more easy. He turned into number 18 on Veroness Way. He got out of his car and went to the backyard. The entire street was empty and abandoned. Furthermore it was covered in vines and ivy. I followed him to his backyard, peeking over hedges. There were 6 other people. One had a sly look on her face that reminded me of Juliana. In fact it reminded me of the entire coven Juliana had been in.

"Come on sis, show us how many people in the coven and their personalities." Laughed one of the males. He had tousled black hair, honey eyes, and pale skin. He was furthermore wearing ripped jeans and a black T-Shirt with a lightning strike in the middle of it. A girl with deep brown hair, bright gold eyes, and also pale skin wearing a knee-length indigo dress with a v-neck that had criss-crosses in black thread, laughed.

"Come on Brendan let her remember for a bit." She said between giggles. Very noticeable.

"Here we go." Said the one Brendan called sis. She morphed into the father of the coven!!!

"Sir, my coven and I need a place to stay on our way to Ontario because we have come from Northern California without a pause. May we stay here for a little while?" The father suddenly morphed into Carlisle! And on it went until she was finished with our introductions to each other. And she cloned herself! This is why the boy suddenly just walked up to her and started talking! I had to warn her, but first my family. We needed to know why.

Bella POV

I drove my truck away from home. I needed to talk to someone. Plus, Charlie wouldn't be home for a while so this was a good opportunity. I drove into La Push Beach's parking lot. I began walking down the sand to a house and knocked on the door. Since I hadn't touched a vampire in a while I might smell okay to them. Might. Jacob answered the door. He grinned when he saw me. I tried to smile, but only managed a half one. His grin faded.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked in a worried tone, "Did something bad happen?"

"I would say that, but you might find it okay at the second part. I caught Edward cheating on me with a vampire girl and I broke up with him." I said kind of sadly. He suddenly became angry.

"I can't believe he cheated on you! You don't deserve that!" He fumed. He sighed and took a deep breath in deciding it would be safer if he wasn't angry.

"When was this? Wait let me guess yesterday." I nodded, "I've gotta go, my dad needs me to help him out. Can I call you later? Thanks. See ya Bella!" He said in one breath.

I drove home and got to work on dinner, a Mexican recipe I thought he'd like to try. But like the entire day my mind wandered. I wondered about Josh and where he moved from. I wondered about why Edward cheated on me. Even though the answers were out of my reach, I still wondered.


	5. The Warning

**A/N Okay that last chapter stank. Really bad. This chapter is gonna be a surprise besides the fact Edward's warning everyone in his family. Heeheeheehee. **

Chapter 5: The Warning

Edward POV

As soon as I entered the driveway I knew they were home because I heard Esme's thought, _Where is he? The others are already back!_ I walked in quickly to find all of them sitting there on the couch. I was really worried about what this thing I discovered might be about and the picture was on my face.

"What's wrong, honey?" Esme asked in worry.

"I have to tell you something. All of you." All their heads swiveled towards me, "There was a boy talking to Bella when I left Biology. His coven scent I recognized from Juliana's coven so I followed him out of confusion. When I got to his house, they all gathered in the garden. They were saying stuff like, 'Show us what the coven you created was like' to this girl and she morphed into the coven people and she cloned herself and she reenacted the scene where we met. I realized that's why the guy walked up to her because it was like Juliana knew everything and wanted to break us up. I don't know why yet, but it has to either be something big or she was helping her brother get Bella. I'm seriously worried that it's something big because he didn't say anything like 'Thanks'." I finally finished. Carlisle and Esme exchanged worried glances.

"Edward, we've been worried about something like this for a bit." I gaped at them, "There has been a rumor through all the vampire covens. Everything has been quiet for a while and we're all content with the Volturi. But there is a coven that isn't content. A coven that has existed since the time of Jasper. After everything quieted down, the three they had been turned into created 4 new vampires. Only one about every 25 years as to not have the Volturi realize. They have been scheming. They still drink human blood, but they heard of covens like ours that drink animal blood. They needed one more person to take down the Volturi, but by the next 25 years, they would be weaker and it would take another 25 years to regain their power, but the Volturi would be stronger as well. They decided they too would be vegetarians. For a bit they would drink animal blood while looking for a beautiful girl as when she turns into a vampire she'd be even more beautiful and would be able to charm the guards of the Volturi then take over. This would be a shorter time, much better so they decided on this plan. We were worried that they would come here. And they might've. We have to protect Bella or she might come to a horrible fate." They finished. I couldn't believe this. We must protect Bella from this moment on or this catastrophe would go along and destroy her.


	6. Will She Accept?

**A/N Okay the last chapter gave a HUGE surprise. Thankfully, we are going 2 weeks ahead in time so I won't have to go through 'The Process of Getting Them Together'. Here goes the 6****th**** chapter!!!**

Chapter 6: Will She Accept?

Bella POV (2 weeks ahead in time)

Josh and I had been dating for a week now. The thought made me happy. His family is very kind though I swear that Draco Vega is up to something, but he is very nice either way. Josh it turns out is in my Biology class so I have him to look forward to at last period. That is only one person. I have to NOT look forward to Edward.

I was about to head for my truck, when Josh suddenly said to me, "Hey can you come over to my house today? My family wants to speak to you." I saw Edward approaching with one of those unreadable looks on his face so I gave a quick "Sure." And we went to my car. He drove better than Edward. Or myself for that matter. We pulled into his driveway and he let me into his yard. His entire family was sitting there with serious looks on their faces.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong. We have a question for you though. You see our coven needs to bring down the Volturi." Draco said calmly.

"What?! You want to bring down the Volturi? Why?!" I shouted. Why would they want to?

"Bella, we do not believe in what they do. They drink HUMAN blood. We thought you of all people would understand. Furthermore they don't care when other covens drink human blood. We don't want to kill them so much as let them know what would be better for everyone." Draco explained. NOW this made sense. I felt my entire body relax.

"So why do you need my help?" I asked, now calm and feeling better about this.

"Well, we need help getting past the guards. We only realized recently that you would be perfect for the job. You could distract the guards while we sneak in." He said. I didn't understand HOW I would distract the guards, but I guess he would tell me his plan in time.

Edward POV

NO. She accepted. I dropped back behind the hedge. Turned towards my car and drove back to my house. As soon as I entered the house turned to turmoil.

"Was today the day?"

"Did she accept?"

"Please tell!"

"Alright alright. Today was the day. She accepted." Almost everyone in the room gasped, "But it was because they lied to her and told her that they wanted to tell the Volturi that all vampires should feed on animals." More gasps. Seriously, I expected my coven would be at least a little more expectant.

"We have no choice." Carlisle said grimly, "We need to stop that coven and, if we're lucky, before her transformation. It's the only way." The only way. Sometimes I wish I HAD died of the Spanish Influenza.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay, I'm REEEEEAAAAALLLY sorry for not updating in like, ten months. It's been a while, so I might not be as awesome as usual. Plus I've been thinking of doing a manga/anime story so it's a little hard. Plus my cat keeps trying to type for me…Anyways, here's chapter seven. I'll try to get chapter eight done before New Year too . **

Chapter 7: We're Running Out of Time

Edward POV

We're running out of time. The time when they transform Bella into a vampire is nearing. Each second is a second wasted. I have decided to keep a careful watch on Bella. If I don't… I don't want to think about that. I have followed Josh home a couple of times. The family will tell Bella to tell Charlie that they're going camping. Then, they'll transform her. They will force a ranger in the area to tell Charlie some hideous monster, which they haven't agreed on yet, killed them all. Then, they will get a flight to Italy and find the Volturi where they will destroy them and take over.

I don't know what to do. I have to stop them. They have decided a date and have already bought the plane tickets. Biology is over. I need to follow the Vegas homes.

The five of them pull into the driveway of the house, laden down with ivy. They head into the backyard where the family meeting takes place each day after school.

"So," started Draco, the head of the family, "Camille and I have agreed on something. We don't believe it will make much sense to the airport people if we are all reportedly dead when we travel. If we change the camping to a small trip to Italy, then we can travel without the need of fake IDs," Everyone nodded in agreement. This seemed like a good plan to everyone.

Camille continued, "We have changed our tickets to this Saturday. As today is Tuesday, we will have to tell Bella soon. Josh, are you up to the job?" Josh nodded vigorously. He absolutely adored Bella. It was sickening. Alice angered me by saying that's how **I** usually acted.

"Its agreed then," finalized Draco, "We all should start packing our bags. Josh, why don't you go warn—I mean tell Bella?" He seemed a bit like he was hiding something. I felt as if Draco was a double-crosser. Maybe he'd double cross his cove—no, even HE wouldn't do that. Or would he?

**A/N Okay, I know that this is a bit of a cliffhanger. But stories just wouldn't be stories without cliffhangers. I'll try to update soon!~Kittykinslover**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews! I love getting mail! If anyone wants me to do anything else then just say so! Because I'm running out of ideas. However, I will do another Twilight story soon. Onwards! BTW this has fast-forwarded to Friday night…**

Chapter 8: Catching a Flight to Italy is Hard!

Edward POV

Now that I know I have to go to Italy to stop them, I've been packing and trying to find cheap plane tickets everywhere. WHY IS THERE NO SUCH THING AS A CHEAP FLIGHT TO ITALY? I have finally found one. However, it might get in later than their flight, giving them a head start. I hope not. Wait a second. Did Charlie, did he actually agree to this? I have to go check.

I get to their house and I see that car pulled into the driveway. Jacob the werewolf is apparently paying a visit to Bella.

Bella POV

Ah, it's so nice to see Jacob. He's the best. Well, besides Ed—I mean Josh. Why did I nearly say that name? I hate to say it, but I actually miss the jerk that cheated on me. Why do I miss him? I feel very twisted for missing that freak. Seriously, why won't God explain these things to me?

**This is a quick note. The reason I'm saying 'why' so much is because I accidentally watched a show called 'Adventure Time' on a kids channel called Cartoon Network and there were these creatures called 'Why-wolves'. They said, "We are not werewolves, but why-wolves. We are inhabited by the spirits of Inquiry," they say that with British accents then insanely, "AND BLOODLUST!" then they go back to British accents. IT WAS HILARIOUS! Okay back to the story!**

Jacob actually understands me and isn't so… strange. Especially for a werewolf. In fact, when Edward left, he was the best! I saw a flash outside the window. I tilted my head.

"Bella? You okay?" Asked Jacob.

"I—I'm fine. I just thought I saw something." I stuttered.

"Okay then…" He still seemed a little worried. Me? I was a bit worried myself…

Edward POV

I climbed up to the window I had gone to many times when we were engaged. I climbed through the window and saw—Josh, relaxing on her bed.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! OH YEAH! (Shifts body weight like Vector in Despicable Me)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay sorry about the cliffhanger. I just wanted to make that chapter more than a page long and give it a cliffhanger. So, here is chapter nine.**

Chapter 9: What are YOU doing here?

Edward POV

"What are YOU doing here?" sneered Josh. There was a suitcase next to him and he was holding two plane tickets. Guess Bella was going to Italy after all.

"Just checking something. So, where are you planning on going?" I decided to play it stupid. Otherwise, well, I don't know what his powers are so… it would be a little dangerous.

"Why would you be checking on anything to do with Bella? You broke her heart." Josh smirked at me. Man, this guy is annoying.

"I'm not checking on Bella," I decided to lie, "I was passing by when I saw the car of her werewolf friend, Jacob Black. Last time she hung out with him a lot was when I left her so that she wouldn't be in so much danger. I was seeing if you had broken her heart," I felt smug about the shocked look on Josh's face.

"There's a werewolf here?" He stuttered incredulously. I nodded silently.

"She's good friends with him too. She seems to attract monsters easily doesn't she? He has a crush on her and would hurt anyone who lies or leaves her." I enjoyed making Josh spazz. It was pretty funny. Then we heard the sound of a car. We both froze. The door creaked open.

"Josh? I'm back…" Bella walked in. Then she just stared at the scene; me leaning in through the window, Josh sitting on her bed in the middle of a spazz attack. The two of us gaped right back at her. Then she smiled. She walked over to the window and slammed it shut, right on my fingers. It was all I could do to keep from howling in pain. She then quickly smoothed over Josh so he was no longer in spazz position. Aw. She opened the window again and pushed me back in.

"Now," she breathed in deeply, "I want to hear why you're in my room, Edward."

Should I tell her the entire truth? Or the lie that I told Josh?

**A/N Sorry about short chapter, but its so you people can vote! Review this chapter and tell me if you think Edward should tell the truth or the lie!**


End file.
